Octillery (Pokémon)
|} Octillery (Japanese: オクタン Okutank) is a introduced in Generation II. It evolves from starting at level 25. Biology Octillery is a red, cephalopod-like Pokémon with large, round eyes and a turret-like mouth. There are yellow bumps on its rock-hard head and yellow suction cups on each of its eight tentacles. These suction cups and yellow bumps are smaller on a female Octillery. It uses its tentacles for manipulating objects and the suction cups give it strong gripping power. Because of this, it is very hard for it to be blown away. Octillery is the only known Pokémon that learns naturally. Octillery is a relaxed Pokémon who loves fuss from its Trainer. In the wild, it will spurt ink containing substances that dull predators' sense of smell to protect its young from danger. Even though it is more docile when domesticated, it can be very stubborn at times in the wild. It instinctively sneaks into rocky holes, and if it gets sleepy, it steals the nest of a fellow Octillery. It sometimes sprays ink on prey by sticking out only its mouth, and its suction cups hold prey tightly. Octillery is normally found in . It is also thought to be a distant relative to . In the anime Major appearances In Octillery The Outcast, Marcellus tried to get one of his Remoraid to evolve into an Octillery and eventually succeeded. Harley owns an Octillery, which debuted in Harley Rides Again. It managed to defeat May's Munchlax in a Contest Battle during the . It was later used during the main Appeals Round of the Kanto Grand Festival in Thinning the Hoard!. An Octillery appeared in The Pirates of Decolore!, where it was a powerful member of 's pirate gang, and would often battle any Pokémon it came across. Like the other Pokémon in the gang, Octillery was abandoned by its Trainer. However, it eventually joined Officer Jenny's new squad. Minor appearances An Octillery appeared in Gary's explanation in Johto Photo Finish, where it evolved from a . In Which Wurmple's Which?, and were fishing and found an Octillery, which landed on Max's head. A 's Octillery appeared in Once More With Reeling!, where it was seen participating in the . An Octillery appeared in Sticking With Who You Know!. An Octillery appeared in An Undersea Place to Call Home!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Octillery debuted in Teddiursa's Picnic in a Poké Ball that was stuck inside the mouth of a . An Octillery appeared in Indubitably Ditto, under Ken's control. In Miltank Melee, it is used in an attempt to capture . It was put to sleep temporarily by 's in Indubitably Ditto, but later woke up. An Octillery appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. In Outwitting Octillery, Saturn of Team Galactic used an Octillery to fend off during a mission at Lake Verity. In Weavile Wobbles But It Won't Fall Down, a at the is seen with one. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team: Octillery is the leader of Team Constrictor, a Silver Rank rescue team. It joins a new team with and designed to travel through Magma Cavern, but is defeated. * : Octillery is a regular visitor of Spinda's Cafe. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |} |} extension ( )}} }} }} |} |} , , , , and , Pastoria City, Sunyshore City, ( )}} , , , , , and , Pastoria City, Sunyshore City, ( ) ( )}} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} )}} and Undella Bay (Fishing in )}} |} |} , Shalour City, Azure Bay ( ) Friend Safari (Water)}} )}} |} |} , Kala'e Bay, Melemele Sea (SOS Battle, fishing)}} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Secret Cove}} |area=Endless Level 6, Endless Level 23, Forever Level 54, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Iceberg Zone}} |area= }} |} |} |area=Beach: Seabreeze Trail (Post-ending)}} |area=Vehicle Gallery: The Electrifying Tynamo}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Zaffiro Coast: Stage 625}} |area=Silver Isles: Windy Sea (Center Boss, Back, Special)}} |} |} In events |Golgo Octillery|Japanese|Japan|50|October 14 to 31, 2007|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Golgo Octillery}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Octazooka|Water|Special|65|85|10||'}} By TM/HM By |Acid Spray|Poison|Special|40|100|20|*}} |Aurora Beam|Ice|Special|65|100|20}} |Entrainment|Normal|Status|—|100|15}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Mud Shot|Ground|Special|55|95|15}} |Octazooka|Water|Special|65|85|10||'}} |Rock Blast|Rock|Physical|25|90|10}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Snore|Normal|Special|50|100|15}} |Supersonic|Normal|Status|—|55|20}} |Swift|Normal|Special|60|—|20}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20||'}} |Water Spout|Water|Special|150|100|5||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=224 |name2=Octillery |type1-2=Water}} Sprites Trivia Origin Octillery is based on an . It also has some basis on a tank or a wheeled cannon. Name origin Octillery is a combination of and . Okutank is a combination of octopus and . In other languages and a corruption of |zh_cmn=章魚桶 / 章鱼桶 Zhānyútǒng |zh_cmnmeaning=From and |ru=Октиллери Oktilleri|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Octillery es:Octillery fr:Octillery it:Octillery ja:オクタン zh:章鱼桶